<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hard Day’s Night by falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133802">A Hard Day’s Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley'>falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falliam Frenzy - March 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dynasty (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falliam Frenzy (Dynasty)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:43:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Week 2 of Falliam Frenzy.</p><p>“I feel like I just want to snuggle and sleep but I also want to have sex for like three hours.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falliam Frenzy - March 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hard Day’s Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... smut has gotten to me again so if you have any problem with that, you can stop here.</p><p>For those who will keep reading: HAVE FUN!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"><span class="s3"> <b>Liam:</b> </span> <span class="s4"> You wanna do something tonight? </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s3"> <b>Liam:</b> </span> <span class="s4"> Dinner? Clubbing? Movies?</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Fallon hadn’t reached for her phone in almost three hours when she finally decided to take a coffee break. She had called him at lunch but they only had about fifteen minutes to speak whatever was in their mind as Fallon had a meeting to go to. As she waited for the machine to finish her cappuccino, she touched the messages app and chose the only chat that really mattered only to see he had texted her over two hours back.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s3"> <b>Fallon:</b> </span> <span class="s4"> Rain check?</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s3"> <b>Fallon:</b> </span> <span class="s4"> I’m sorry. I still have a lot to do and I’m not sure when I’ll be home.</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">It was almost eight o’clock when her phone vibrated on her desk with another text from him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s3"> <b>Liam:</b> </span> <span class="s4"> Want me to cook something for you to eat when you get home?</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s3"> <b>Fallon:</b> </span> <span class="s4"> Don’t worry. I’m still stuck here.</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Fallon replied while eating the caesar salad Allison had bought her. She was once used to eating at her desk while working late hours but ever since she married Liam, her only wish was to leave work at a reasonable hour so she could have dinner with him. Most nights, Fallon would get home to find him in the kitchen cooking one of her favorite dishes while nursing a glass of wine.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s3"> <b>Liam:</b> </span> <span class="s4"> Just turn on your live location when you leave.</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s3"> <b>Fallon:</b> </span> <span class="s4"> You know I always do.</span></p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Fallon ran her hand through her hair, letting out a long breath from all the stress. She knew Liam didn’t mind if she got home late but she couldn’t help but feel very upset as she couldn’t even remember the last time she actually got home before dinner. And to top it all, he hadn’t even bother to say anything besides asking for her location, which was pretty much his code for “I know you’re getting home after midnight so the least you can do is let me check on you to make sure you get home safely.” However, wondering whether he was mad or not was only adding more to her stress and that would not help her case at all. So instead of worrying about that, she decided to focus on the papers in front of her, hoping she would be able to go home soon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Are you okay?” Liam had a concerned look on his face when he stepped into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Liam had been reading through his e-mails on his phone while Fallon took a shower but the water had stopped running a while back and she still hadn’t returned. He found Fallon leaning back against one of the walls in her bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her hair. Her hands were inside the bathrobe’s pockets and her eyes were closed but he could still hear the low sniffles coming from her in between soft hiccups. They hadn’t exactly had a heartfelt welcome when Fallon arrived from home but he didn’t understand why she would cry about it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s5"> <b> <em>“I don’t know why I’m crying,”</em> </b> </span> <span class="s4"> Fallon replied, her tone dry and raspy, probably even more than she intended it to be. “If that’s what you’re gonna ask,”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Can I get you something?” Liam cupped her cheek, running his thumb gently over her pale skin. “Maybe some chocolate? Or tea?” He suggested while trying to ignore the snappy comebacks she had been giving him for the past hour.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Is scotch an option?” Fallon countered. “I feel like I could use some,” she shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“I'm not even going to dignify that with a response,” Liam rolled his eyes. “Sit,” he gestured to the toilet while walking towards the sink.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Fallon furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but still sat down sideways on the closed toilet. Liam opened the bottom cabinet and reached for Fallon’s cherry scented leave-in conditioner and hairbrush before returning to her. Standing behind her, he carefully removed the towel from her hair, allowing the dark wet locks to fall over her back. He poured a small amount of cream into his palm then rubbed his hands together.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">As Liam took them to Fallon’s hair, he started a gentle and relaxing massage, his fingers running through every lock carefully to make sure he applied the cream evenly. Fallon let out a soft moan as she leaned her head back against his hands involuntarily.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“What’s going on, Fal?” Liam asked while brushing her hair from the ends up so slowly he wondered if Fallon was falling asleep as she was so quiet. “You’ve been acting weird all day,” he told her. “To start, we haven’t had sex in quite a few days but you were touching yourself in the shower this morning,”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“I was horny...” Fallon whined, playing with the hem of her bathrobe while rolling her eyes nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“You’ve always just woken me up for morning sex before so it’s not like you had to take care of that by yourself but that’s not my point here,” Liam shook his head. “You gave me the cold shoulder all day and ever since you got home the only thing you’ve done is complain about how much work you have and one minute you’re angry and in the other you’re crying,” he explained. “You’re not supposed to get your period for another two weeks so I’m not quite sure why you’re so moody...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“I don’t even remember at what time I got up this morning and I’m so freaking </span> <span class="s6"> <em>tired</em></span><span class="s4">,” Fallon’s words were barely a whisper, “and I feel like I just want to snuggle and sleep but I also want to have sex for like three hours,” she complained and Liam couldn’t hold the loud laugh that escaped his lungs.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“That only proves my point about you being moody,” Liam put the brush down once her hair was done and placed a soft kiss on the top of Fallon’s head. “Look,” he walked around the toilet and crouched down in front of her, “I understand how important this next issue of Fallon Unlimited is but don’t you think you’re wearing yourself out for it?” He held her hands over her legs and looked up at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“This is the most important issue of the year, Liam,” Fallon told him. “You know that,”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“That doesn’t mean you need to work fifteen hours a day at the office and then come home only to sneak out of bed once I fall asleep to work some more,” Liam explained.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“How do you-“ she tried but he interrupted her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“I’ve carried you from your home office back to bed more times than you can imagine this past month, Fallon,” her eyes widened in surprise. “You’re so freaking tired that you don’t even remember that in the morning,” he added. Liam’s words were soft and caring but Fallon could still notice the slight disappointment in his tone. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in days,” he ran his thumb over the back of her hand. “I was in New York for a week and we talked more over the phone than we’re actually talking face to face this past week, Fal,”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“I thought I could manage between work and home but maybe I just can’t,” Fallon let go of his hands and stood up, heading to the sink. “I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment as a wife,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“Don’t say that,” Liam reached for her arm and turned her around so she was facing him. “Fal, </span> <span class="s6"> <em>tell me</em> </span> <span class="s4"> you don’t think that,” he practically begged.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“You just said I’ve been working non stop and don’t have time for you,” Fallon shrugged.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“I didn’t say that because I think you’re a bad wife, Fallon,” Liam took a few steps forward until she was stuck between him and the sink. “I said that because I’m worried you’re gonna collapse someday,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">Fallon stared into his eyes for a moment but didn’t say a word. She was exhausted and Liam had been so sweet to her ever since she got home that night that she wondered how she had managed to screw up everything </span> <span class="s6"> <em>again</em></span><span class="s4">.</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“You’re a workaholic, Fallon,” Liam continued. “I knew that when I married you and I’m definitely not asking you to change because that’s possibly one of the things I admire the most about you,” he offered her a smile. “I’m just </span> <span class="s6"> <em>worried</em></span><span class="s4">, that’s all,”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“I’m sorry,” Fallon wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“We’ve been married for two years, Fal,” Liam settled his hands on her waist, “this is not the first time you work more than you should and it definitely won’t be the last. So maybe stick to working twelve hours a day instead of twenty?” He suggested. “I mean,” he pulled her up and sat her on the sink, “the </span> <span class="s6"> <em>least</em> </span> <span class="s4"> you can do is share your day equally between your company and your husband,” he positioned himself between her legs and Fallon could only blush, “so twelve hours each seems fair, don’t you think?” He asked. His eyes stared deeply into hers while his hands slowly undid the knot of her bathrobe.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“When am I supposed to eat and sleep?” Fallon questioned teasingly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“I’m sure you can figure something out,” Liam crashed his lips on hers while Fallon’s hands flew to the waistline of his pajama pants. “Guess you chose to go with the sex for three hours option?” He laughed once Fallon started stroking him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“I don’t think I can stay </span> <span class="s6"> <em>awake</em> </span> <span class="s4"> for three hours but I could </span> <span class="s6"> <em>definitely</em> </span> <span class="s4"> go for some sex,” Fallon smiled against his lips.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Just like Fallon didn’t even bother to push down his pants and boxers, Liam loosened the knot of her bathrobe completely but let it hang open instead of taking it off as his hand slid down to her center. Fallon took his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling it on it with quite some force when Liam started teasing her clit.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Fallon wrapped her free arm around his neck, threading her fingers in his hair while their tongues danced in a slow and delicious pace. She would pull on his light strands ever so often when he increased the pressure of his thumb against her already swollen lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">None of them could tell exactly how long they stayed like that. Their tongues tangled around each other, their lips moving in perfect sync while their hands provided them an inexplicable yet relaxing amount of pleasure. It was almost 3AM and they were both exhausted but at that moment, they were in no rush to either go to bed or get some sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Liam,” Fallon moaned.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s4">“</span><span class="s6">Relax</span></em>
  <span class="s4"><em>,</em> babe,” Liam whispered, his tone soft and tender as he stared into her blue eyes. The tiredness and heavy eyelids that had been on her face the entire night suddenly replaced by passion and dilated pupils filled with desire.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“I am,” she murmured the best she could considering she was still out of breath from their last kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Liam flipped his hand, his palm face up as he slid two fingers easily into her in a swift and experienced move. Fallon definitely wasn’t expecting him to change his course of action so she let go of him completely and held onto the edge of the sink to brace herself. Her palms hitting the cold surface as her fingers gripped the marble tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">His free hand went to her lower back, keeping her still so she wouldn’t slide back and forth. It took him a couple of minutes to figure out what kind of pace he wanted to set but when he did, her response was more than gratifying. Liam moved his hand slowly, teasing her by almost pulling out before sliding back in in a torturous pace while he rubbed his thumb over her clit. Fallon opened her eyes for a few seconds and offered him a small smile as a way of telling him that was exactly what she needed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Is it good?” Liam whispered in her ear before biting on her earlobe.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Good,” he could barely hear the word that escaped her lips as she nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Show me what you want, babe,” Liam moved his hand from her back to her face, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Fallon tightened the grip of her left hand on the sink then moved her right hand back to his length, already hard and throbbing, ready for a release as she felt the first drops of precum when she rubbed her thumb over his tip. She stared deeply into his eyes as to give him permission but Liam pretended to be completely unaware of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><em> <span class="s4">“</span>S<span class="s6">how</span> </em> <span class="s4"><em> me,</em> Fal,” Liam insisted.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Fallon stroked him a few more times before pulling him towards her, desperate to finally feel him. As Liam removed his fingers from her, he raised his hand and took them to her mouth, gently touching her bottom lip with its tips. Using her left hand to hold his wrist, she took his index finger to her mouth and slid it in, her lips wrapped around it as she sucked it clean. Her eyes met his and she made sure to keep staring at them as she moved his finger in and out of her mouth a few more times before repeating the action with his middle finger.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Guiding him to her entrance, Fallon gave him a small nod before settling her hand on his waist as he slid inside in one thrust. His rhythm was slow but firm, getting a loud moan from her whenever he hit the back of her walls with his tip. As the exhaustion from that day started to finally get to them, Liam leaned his forehead on Fallon’s shoulder and she started playing with her hair softly as they approached their climax. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">It didn’t take long for his thrusts to start getting sloppy, his dick throbbing so hard he barely had any time to warn her he was coming before spilling inside of her. Her walls started contracting right after and in a matter of minutes, she was moaning his name while coming with him still buried deep inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">None of them felt the need to speak while coming down from their high. Taking one hand to the back of her neck, Liam pulled her in for a sweet and intimate kiss. Their lips moved together for a few minutes, slowly and delicately as their bodies finally relaxed, free from any of the remaining stress of such a crazy day.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Love you,” Liam whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Love you too, babe,” she smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Fallon jumped off the sink rather abruptly and maybe it was the lack of sleep, the poor eating or even a remnant of her recent orgasm that made her lose her balance. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she felt like the world was spinning and if Liam hadn’t caught her, she would have fallen down completely.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Fallon told him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Your face just lost all colors, Fal,” Liam tightened the grip of his hands on her waist to help her stand. “We weren’t even that intense... Did you eat at work?” He asked while retying the knot of her bathrobe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">“A salad and a bag of chips,” Fallon replied, “but I could </span> <span class="s6"> <em>really</em> </span> <span class="s4"> use some dinner right now...”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“It’s three in the morning, Fallon,” Liam eyed her suspiciously. “Let’s get you into your pajamas and then straight to bed. I’m gonna make you some tea to help you sleep better. Tomorrow is a new day and hopefully you won’t be this weird,” he teased, receiving a glare from his wife as they walked out of the ensuite.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Fallon headed into her closet but waited until Liam was out of the bedroom to groan and let out the breath she was holding. She didn’t want him to worry but when she had to hold onto one of the shelves to keep herself from fainting, Fallon realized he was right - as always. She had to cut back the hours at the office and she definitely needed to go back to her routine of eating a proper dinner before lying in bed with her husband.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Reaching for her silk pajamas, she discarded her bathrobe on the floor then quickly dressed into the pink set. Her hair was still a bit wet but she couldn’t care less about it. Her blood pressure was probably at the lowest level but Fallon insisted on walking to the bed until she was able to sit down on its edge.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Fal, you’re still pale,” Liam commented as he offered her the mug with warm chamomile tea. “I brought you some crackers as well,” he took a seat beside her and took one cracker from the bowl before handing it over to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Thank you,” Fallon murmured, lifting the mug to her lips to take a sip of the tea.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“I really don’t want to get between you and the company but I would like if you stayed home tomorrow...” Liam ran his hand up and down her back softly, tracing random and slow patterns over her blouse hoping it would sooth her. “Eat, Fal,” he pointed to the cracker in her hand. She had taken a small bite only to reject it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“When did you fly to New York to see your mom?” Fallon turned her head towards him, forcing herself to eat the remaining piece of the cracker.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“On the 17th,” Liam replied, a bit confused, “which was two weeks ago, Fallon, how did you even forget that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“I didn’t forget,” Fallon managed to place the mug in Liam’s hand before rushing into the bathroom. “Don’t!” She yelled before he could step into the ensuite. “Don’t come in,” she spoke before turning back to the toilet and throwing up for the second time.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Fallon...” Liam tried but she only shot him a glare. “I know you only had a salad and chips tonight but you told me you had eaten a proper lunch so now I’m really worried,” he started, “you’re probably dehydrated or lacking vitamins, I don’t know, but now you’re throwing up and-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Liam,” Fallon’s tone was rough and he didn’t need to be told twice to leave as she leaned over the toilet once again to throw up some more. “I don’t want you here,” Liam was just about to leave when he saw her hand fly to her stomach, trying to ease the pain from all its contents coming back fast. “Please, leave,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Liam reached for the knob but didn’t close the door completely, leaving it ajar in case she needed any help. Returning to the bed, he lied down on his side, pushing himself under the blankets as he waited for her. He wanted to help and be there for her but he knew Fallon way to well to understand that she didn’t want him to see her in such a fragile state.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s4">Twenty minutes passed and Liam was just about to go check on her when he heard the flush of the toilet and then the water running in the sink. Fallon looked at herself in the mirror and splashed some water on her face before reaching for her toothbrush. As she scrubbed it gently over her teeth, she felt a tear roll down her cheek as she realized what was probably happening. </span> <span class="s6"> <em>How could she be so stupid and reckless?</em> </span> <span class="s4"> She wondered.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Liam was probably the most understanding husband in the whole world but she was running out of apologizes to give him every time she screwed up or did something to upset him. Their relationship was strong but she hadn’t exactly been the most perfect wife that month, as he had flat out described. At any other moment, Fallon would make sure she made it up to him and everything would be back to normal in no time but she wasn’t sure they would get through that unharmed. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">As she looked at her watery eyes through the mirror, she swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Staring at herself, Fallon wrapped one arm around her stomach while her other hand settled on her forehead. Suddenly the urge to throw up returned as she wondered how one of her biggest dreams had turned into her worst nightmare. She started to sweat at that thought, her skin turning from light pink to pale as she threw herself onto the sink and threw up more.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Liam...” Fallon called out, hoping her voice didn’t sound as low as she had heard it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">It took him less than a minute to step into the ensuite and by the time he stood in front of her, his hand touching her cheek gently, Fallon had already put all of the pieces together and done all the math in her head at least five times.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“What the hell is going on, Fallon?” Liam touched her chin and delicately lifted her face so he could see her properly.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“I’m having a panic attack,” Fallon told him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“You were fine half an hour ago, Fallon!” Liam exclaimed. “I mean, you were tired and a bit weird but you were fine. We had sex right on this very sink, Fallon,” he started pacing around the bathroom, his hand running through his hair as worry started to rise inside of him. “So I’m only going to ask you this one more time. What the hell is going on with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Liam,” she mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">Fallon decided it was time to finally face him but when he really focused on her, he realized she indeed had no color on her face and her breathing was uneven. It looked like she had just seen a ghost - or maybe something even worse. Something really bad was going on and he started to get scared at what could happen to her in the next few minutes. Reaching for one of his hands, she looked into his eyes before speaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s4">“Liam, I think I’m pregnant,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it and please don’t kill me for ending it there! I promise I’m a nice person!</p><p>Let me know your thoughts!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>